justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Swish Swish
(VIPMADE) |artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = October 15, 2017 (First release on NOW) April 5, 2018 (Second release on NOW) January 17, 2019 (VIPMADE) (2019) January 18, 2019 (VIPMADE) (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Classic) |effort = Moderate (Classic) |nogm = 3 (Classic) |dg = / / / (Classic) / (VIPMADE) |alt = VIPMADE |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Duet (VIPMADE) |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Classic) |gc = / / / |lc = |pictos = 116 |dura = 3:53 |nowc = SwishSwish |audio = |choreo = Jerky Jessy (both versions) |perf = Classic Jerky Jessy (P1)https://www.instagram.com/p/BV7K12KBzww/ Céline Baron (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BYLRDDYh6HW/?taken-by=celiinebaron Aurélie Sériné (P3) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P4) |from = album }}Katy Perry ve Nicki Minaj "Swish Swish" , , ve 'da yer aldı ve VIPMADE versionu 'de yer alıyor Dansçıların görünüşü P1 P1, lavanta şapkası ve boynuna kolye gibi dönen lavanta dreadlocks olan bir adam. Bir daire şeklinde mor güneş gözlüğü var, ve turuncu ve siyah çizgili renkli Cumartesi Gecesi Canlı performans sırasında, Katy Perry'ye benzer, sarı ve siyah çizgili pantolon ve kazak giyer. Siyah ayakkabıları var. P2 P2, altın kulaklı ve altın güneş gözlükleriyle kıvrık lavanta ve açık tül saçları ayırdı. Bacaklarının etrafında dönen lacivert, siyah, turuncu ve pembe bir elbiseye sahip. Chiwawa'daki turuncu ve lavanta köpek kafalarıyla kalın siyah bir ceket giyiyor. Üst kısımda açık renkli çamurluklar ile diz üstü turuncu çoraplar, onu desteklemek için siyah bantlar ve mor ve açık deniz mavisi yüksek topuklu ayakkabılar bulunuyor. P3 P3 açık deniz mavisi / yeşil deriye sahiptir. Mor dikdörtgen güneş gözlüğü ile birlikte uzun sarı örgülü saçları var. İki hafif deniz mavisi çizgili bir donanma üstleri ve altında donanma şortları olan bir denizci eteği (Summer'daki kıza benzer) vardır. Diz üstü lavanta çorapları ve turuncu ve beyaz platform ayakkabılarına sahiptir. P4 P4 etrafında küçük bir turuncu yay ile bir bowling şapka ve üç açık deniz mavisi ve siyah tüyler dışarı yapışıyor. Omuz yüksek donanma saçları ile birlikte kısa bir donanma sakal ve bıyık var. Sol gözünde turuncu alev tasarımlı bir monokülü var. Bir donanma yelek ve lavanta gömlek üzerine kolları aşağı turuncu alev tasarımları ile bir deri ceket üzerinde var. Üzerinde pembe, siyah ve lacivert çizgili diz-yüksek çoraplarla siyah pantolon giyiyor. Turuncu alevler ortaya çıkınca hafif açık ayakkabılar giyiyor. SwishSwish Coach 1.png|P1 SwishSwish Coach 2.png|P2 Swishswish coach 2 7thgen.png|P2 (7th-Gen) SwishSwish Coach 3.png|P3 SwishSwish Coach 4.png|P4 VIPMADE VIPMADE dansçısı, açık tenli ve kahverengi saçlı bir adam olan Umutcan Tütüncü. Arka Plan Classic/VIPMADE Arka plan lirik video ve bazı performanslardan esinlenmiştir. Rutin, şarkının ritmine yanıp sönen bir dizi renkli neon karenin önünde bir pistte gerçekleşiyor gibi görünüyor.Arka plan ve kareleri eriten çok renkli swirls da vardır. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: İleriye hareket ederken sol dirseğinizi kaldırın. Gold Moves 2: Sağ elinizi solunuzda yürürken sol elinizin yanına sol elinizin önüne koyun. Kollarını art arda değiştirmelisin. Gold Moves 3: Bu sağdan sola bir dalga Gold Moves: * P1: Sol elinizi kalçalarınıza koyun ve sağ elinizi ve sol bacağınızı sağ bacağın önünde kaldırın. * P2: Vücudunuzu sol tarafınıza doğru bükün ve sol elinizi kalçalarınıza koyun, vücudunuzun sağ tarafına bir 'dur' işareti koyun ve dizlerinizi birbirine koyun. * P3: Sol elini kaldır ve sağ elini yukarı kaldır ve sağ bacağınızla üçgen bir işaret yap. * P4: Ellerinizle geniş bir açı yapın ve geriye doğru yaslanın. hands and lean backwards. Swishswish gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Swishswishgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Swishswish gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Swishswishgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Swishswish gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Swishswishgm3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game VIPMADE Trivia * Swish Swish, Just Perry dizisindeki Katy Perry'nin on üçüncü şarkısı. * Aynı zamanda tüm franchise içindeki on beşinci şarkısıdır (Smurfs Dance Party'de ve One of the Boys ve Everybody Up sonra). * Ayrıca ikinci bir şarkısı olan bir sanatçı (Snoop Dogg ile birlikte California Gurls'dan sonra). * Swish Swish, Just Dance serisinde Nicki Minaj'ın dokuzuncu şarkısı. * Aynı zamanda Moment 4 Life (The Hip Hop Dance Experience) de dahil olmak üzere tüm franchise'deki onuncu şarkısıdır. * Bu beta avatar ayrıca sekizinci nesil için World Dance Floor'da görünür. Galeri Game Files Swishswish cover generic.jpg|''Swish Swish'' 2A691DC9-6323-47E3-82C8-508AEE5341BC.jpeg|''Swish Swish'' (VIPMADE) Swishswish cover albumcoach.png| album coach Swishswish banner bkg.png| menu banner Swishswish cover albumbkg.png| album background Swishswish_cover@2x.jpg| cover Swishswish p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Swishswish p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Swishswish p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar Swishswish p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar Swishswish pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms SwishSwish picto error.png|Pictogram with faint white dot at top In-Game Screenshots Swishswish menu.png|'' '' on the menu Swishswish load.png| loading screen Swishswish_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes :For the complete Behind the Scenes video, see File:Swish Swish - Behind the Scenes (US). IMG_4705.PNG|Behind the scenes 1 IMG_4706.PNG|Behind the scenes 2 IMG_4708.PNG|Behind the scenes 3 IMG_4709.PNG|Behind the scenes 4 IMG_4710.PNG|Behind the scenes 5 Swishswish_p3_behind_the_scenes.png|Behind the scenes 6 (P3) 01fb8c52417055.5980771f549f1.jpg|Initial concept c1887a52417055.59a0aa5134067.jpg|Concept art Promotional Images c-img__tracklist--right_300153.png|Promotional coach JD2018_5daysleft.png|P1 in the "5 Days Until " picture Swishswish jdnow notification.png| notification (German) Chantajealt despacitoalt swishswish jdnow notification.jpeg| notification (along with the alternate routines of Chantaje and Despacito) Beta Elements Swishswish beta p4 ava.png|Beta avatar for P4 Others Swishswish teaser.jpg|Teaser Swishswish thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Swishswish thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Screenshot 62123123.png|The routine in the music video Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Official) ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Swish Swish - Gameplay Teaser (US) Swish Swish - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Swish Swish - Just Dance 2018 Swish Swish - Just Dance 2018 (Wii) Swish Swish - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 - Swish Swish Extraction Just Dance 2018 - Swish Swish (No HUD) Swish Swish - Just Dance Now Extraction Behind the Scenes Swish Swish - Behind the Scenes (US) Swish Swish - Behind the Scenes with Katy Perry (US) Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Behind the Scenes with Just Dance) Just Dance 2019 World Cup Prize Behind the Scenes References Site Navigation es:Swish Swish en:Swish Swish de:Swish Swish Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Katy Perry Şarkıları Kategori:Nicki Minaj Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkıllar Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Aurélie Sériné Kategori:Tonbee Cattarzuzza Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance V.I.P Şarkıları